Knowing to many people
by Lady-Slytherin-Snape
Summary: read and find out whats it about
1. Chapter 1

Knowing to many People

Charectors:  
Jessica Kline-21 yrs old Sailor Saturn warrior of dealth and rebirth outer scout Serenitys court vampire princess holder of the necklace of ra and a 50000 yr old spirt eguptian princess.

Jennifer Carlyle-23 yrs old Jess's roomate and Firend.

Shawn Nelson- 21 yr old Jenn BF who cheated and nows in the dundgens.

Sherly Langly-23 yrs old was firend to Jess and Jenn. spy for voldimort

Danel, Audry, Zack-Sherly kids

Ben Nelson-18 yrs old jens brother

Rodger Nelson- Jenn's Dad

Haliy, Kenny, Kody- Jenn's Kids

Holly Smith- Jess's Cusin sailor neptune warrior of oceans outer scout serenitys court

GF to Marik

Jennifer Cullins-21 yr old Moon princess sailor Luna warrior of love and justice sister to Usagi

Venessa williams-22 yr old Sailor Mercuray Warrior of ice and wisdon inner scout serenitys court

Heather Williams-22 yr old Sailor Mars warrior of fire and spirt inner scout serenitys court Sernity's BF Paige and Heather-Jess and Jenn firends

Kenneth- Jess's Dad wizard

Yami Yugi- Jess older brother 5000 yrs old spirt of a Eguptian Pharoh.

Mokuba Kiba-Holly's little brother

Seres Victoria-Alucards Fledgling Vampire Age Unknown

Alucard- Seres Sire No-Life-King Dracula also sires Jessica

Harry Potter- 15 yrs old firend to Jess and Holly, wizard savior of wizarding world

Severus Snape-35 yrs old mate to Jess who later becames a vampire head of Slytherin and Potions teacher Heero Yui-16 yrs old G piolet 01 perfect soldier firend to jess

Wufie Chang-17 yrs old G piolet 04 firend to Jess

Usagi Tuskino-16 yrs old Aka Princess Serenity aka Sailormoon aka Neo-Queen serenity sister to Jennifer

Marik Ishtar-18 yrs old Hollys BF and Yami's Firend.

Seto Kiba- Hollys Older Brother and Mokuba's older brother and Jess's Cusin

Maximillian Pegusas- creator of duel monsters holder of the millenimun eye

Shadi- gardian of the items

Isis Ishtar- Mariks sister holder of the Millenium Necklace

Joey Wheeler- Bf to Yugi

Tristen Taylor-BF to Joey and Yugi

Tea Gardner-firend to Yugi

Serenity Wheeler-sister to Joey

Duke Devin-Fiend to Yugi

Ryou Bakura- Firend to Yugi and Marik holder of the Millenium Ring also a 5000 yr old theif spirt

Mia Valentine-firend of Yugi

Ron Weasly- BF to Harry and boyfirend Hermione

Hermione Granger-BF to Harry and girlfirend to Ron

Albus Dumbledore-Headmaster of Hogwarts

Minerva McGonicall-Headmistress of Hogwarts head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher

Prof. Flitwick- Head of Ravenclaw and charms teacher

Prof. Sprout- head of Hufflepuff and Herbilogy teacher

Mad Eye Moody- Auoar and dada teacher

Remus Lupin- ex-dada teacher auoar last of the meradors.

Nifidoora Tonks- Megamorpheous Sirius cusin

Sirius Black- Harrys God father

Angel-vampire Alucards son

Spike- vampire Alucards son

D- vampire half human Alucards Son

Quatra winner- firend to Heero and Wufie

Duo Maxwell- firend to heero

Trowa Barton- firrend to Wufie and Heero

Haruka Tenoe- Sailor Uranus warrior of wind race car driver outer scouts Serenitys court

Jill- Sailor Pluto warrior of time fasion desiner outer scout Sernity court

Brittney McCann- Sailor Jupiter warrior of nature and storms inner scout serenitys court

Reginia- Sailor Venus warrior of love and beauty inner scout serenitys court

Hataru Snape- Neo Sailor Saturn warrior of dealth and rebirth Neo-Serenitys court outer scouts daughter to Jessica Bf to Serina

Serina- Neo-Princess Serenity Mini Sailor Moon warrior of love and justice daughter to Usagi BF to Hataru

Jarden- future king of games firend of Yugi's

Sesshamaru- lord of the western lands dog demon half brother to Inuyasha protector of Rin

Inuyasha- half demon brother to Sesshamaru Kagomes BF

Kagome- reincarated prisstess Kikyo holder of the sikon jewel and a pristess.

Miraku-a perverted monk with a warmhole in right hand.

Sango- demon killer

Shippo- baby fox demon

Koga- Leader of the wolf demon tribe

Darshe- a dark wizaed who is trapped in a boys body

Yoko- pristess who realises Dark Schnider aka Darshe Kall Su- a wizard of ice

Gara- ninja master

Arshes Ne- a warrior elf former lover of Dark Schnider 


	2. bound no more

Knowing to many People Chapter One: Bound no More

Disclamier:  
SORRY I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTORS FROM HARRY POTTER SAILORMOON, GUNDAM WING, OR HELLSING OR INUYASHA OR BASTARD OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER AND YU-GI-OH AND GX THEY ARE OWNED BY THERE CREATORS IM JUST BARROWING THEM FOR THIS STORY.  
This story is written by LadySlytherinSnape aka Jessica Erwin

Summary There lives a girl who knows way to many people.

Life was great considering that when I was younger I had no one but now i have more than I can count. So why do u ask why im pulling out my hair. Well lets see you try to deal with either a fight every day between boys and girls.

But you see my firends are far from normal, hell some are vampires, wizards or super heros while the rest are mortals. So what am I u ask, well once I was mortal but now im a little bit of every thing.  
My Cusin , Jennifer, Venessa and Heather are like Usagi.  
Sherly and Jenn are like Heero and Wufie. Jen's family is the same.  
Now mine is like Harry and Severus.But me im Imortal and thats because Alucard turned me when Heero shot me and almost killed me when i was eightteen so technically im Seres sister and also alucards fledgeing.  
Werid huh. But being a Witch and half vamp isnt so bad except having alucard as ur sire is scary sometimes. My Firends and i go to Hogwarts even the muggles but thats becauase they were wanted by Voldimort.  
and Albus thought it right to have them protected. most everyone lived on the seventh floor except for Alucard Seres and myself we lived in Sevs domaine.  
Its quite Funny really Alucard Loves to torment Severus and of course so do i but i do it slightly differintly from master. Master picks on Severus because so easy to get mad. But when i do its more subtile and thats because Severus is my head of house also my life mate whitch of course he dosnent know Seres is the only one who knows not eveen master knows.  
Because if he did know he'd hound me and sev a hole lot more. But now that Seres is a No-Life-Queen she and Alucaard are mates and she keeps him under raines, well tries to anyways I mean he is The Dracula. Yes i mean The Dracula. Well becaause we all live in hogwarts hunting is limited to the forbidden forest and Dealth eaters but thats good because magic can't hurt us but ive got a bonus becasuse i can do magic. Albus aked us to be the First deffence against Voldimort encase Hogwarts was ever attacked. But its unlikly that anything could get passed us Master did train us. So after Sir Integra was merderd by your's truely Voldimort Master sure will help kill him so technically were here to help kill voldimort and protect Green eyes aka Harry. So because im a student and around his age its my job to protect him and Ron and Hermoine.  
Of course non of them trusted me because im in Slytherin and a Vampire.  
but i earned there trust by saving Harry during an attack during a Hogsmead weekend.  
I was the only one around when the attacked occured of course Harry Held his own but if i hadint helped him out he would have been killed. Ever scence that Harry Has trusted me.  
Even Ron and Hermoine simitrust me now.Thats what i do anyways the others train the students who are in fifth year and up. Jenn,Sherly,Heero,Wufie train them in hand to hand combat and weopens while Jennifer Heather and Venessa and Usa search for those with elemental powers. Usa of course has Moon powers,V and H of course Ice and Fire and Jennifer also has Moon power even i hold power and its Saturn power of healing and dealth. So far there search hasent gotten far but havent given up yet.  
The children and Mortals or muggles of the family are protected by hogwarts wards on the seventh floor. If anyone triies to enter the ward that has intention to harm any one in the room it notifies Alucard Seres myself and Albus. so we all pratically perpare for the final battle. Hell even the DA is being trained by Severus,Moody,Lupin,Heero amd Wufie and myself. Severus teaches them defenseve and offensive potions, Moody and Lupin DADA spell Defensive and Offensive Heero and Wufie teach Hand to Hand Combat and weopens.  
And I Myself teatch thoughs who can learn how to use some elemental magic and to use the shadows to the advantage also familiers. Now my realationship with everyone is farly ok except with Alucard, Severus ,Heero and wufie yeah i know all males. But hey ones my Sire ones my future mate and the other two think im weak. Well did think I was Weak. The realationship with Master simple really when it comes to learning a new vampiric ability i sit and listen and he teaches. And waited for him to announe that I was a No-Life-Queen like Seres. Now Heero and Wufie its more of a contest of whos stronger and who can beat who. Now of course Im stranger than they are whitch has now won the respect. It wasnt enough though when we first met its quite funny now that i am an imortal and think about it. You want to know? Alright I'll tell you it was a Hot June day my birthday to be exzact and of course my firends and family had planned a surprise party by inviting all of my firends inculuding Miss Seres Victoria who I had befirended by helping her cope with the dealth od Sir Hellsing and well anyways if seres was invited that ment the master would be there.well now anyways since I had no idea that they weere having a party for me i had desided to have Heero and Wufie come over and spare. But of course everything went wrong you see as I opened the door to the house the light went on and everyone shouted surprise and of course that set off heero he pulled out his gun and shot but before he shot i steped in front of him to take the bullet and of course that surprised everryone as i didnt even stagger or stutter as i said "Heero really control your instincts its my eightteenth birthday of course there going to surpiris me with a party." and of course because no one else couls see except Wufie and Heero, Wufei acctually asked if i was alright but right then i started to fall as i fell Seres caught me and as i saw her I smiled and Said. "Hello Seres"  
She of course realized azactly what was happening and called for her master who as he came out of the crowd I saw for the first time I knew azactly who and what he was. I watched him walk toward me with no fear in my eyes just aceptance of my fate.  
As he reached my side he bent and took me in his arms and I turned my face to bear my neck to him and he bite down. as he bite down I could feel the pain it was excrusiating but suddently became pleasent. i could feel him taking the last bit of my blood then as he pulled away from me he layed me down and offered his cut writst to my mouth and I took it and drank while i looked into his crimson eyes. The feel and taste of masters blood flowing down my throat is invigerating its exsquist its something thats hard to explain enless your a vampire. As Master removed his wrist from me I felt my old body die and my new one come to life. I felt the bullet hole close and thats when i herd him for the first time in my head and he said.  
"Sleep now Daughter when you awaken your firends and family will understand and you will be hungry but for now sleep"  
So thats exzactly what i did. From what I understand is that after I Fell asleep Master gave me to Seres andd told her to put me into his coffen untill one could be made for me. So that what she did. Once I dissappeared though all mayham broke luss but of coourse Master handled it with the help of Severus of course who explained to everyone that I was now a fledeling aka Alucards childe whitch technically means its his job to protect me ,teach me the ways of the Vampire and to show me how to use my powers and control my bloodlust so basically thats how I became a Vampire and How why now both Heero and Wufei help in oour fight because they both owe me a debt. I remember those first couple of weeks was hard I couldn't be around anyone except Master and Seres or i'd try to drink them dry. But eventually i learned to control the hunger untill i needed to feed. So about two weeks after my training I saw my firends and family again. And to say the least is that they were surprised at the new me. Yeah I was the same old me just new and improved. Before Iwas turned I looked like this : blue-green eyes,blond-brown hair about sholder length my body build was chunky and I stood fine foot five in tall.  
but now I look like this: crimson eyes, waist length brown hair with red highlights, athletic body build and i still stood five foot five in tall. so i basically scared my firends and family but once they saw it was still me they were ok with it.  
Thats when shortly after my turning Seres became a No-Life-Queen and Masters mate and thats when i realized that my mate was Severus. See a vampire know his or her mate by sent so Seres could smell that master was her mate and him her. Now because my mate was mortal at the moment he didnt know he's my mate but I can tell because he smells of vanilla and cherrys and thats my favorite smell.  
Oh im sure he'll find out soon were mates because this year we have to brew the soulmate potion everyone in sixth year dose. Wait dose that mean he already know that were mates considering he's my professor? well theres only one waay to find out, cornor him and ask.(evil smirk)  
well now its summer vacation and all the students are home except those that choose to stay for training and of course harrys here because last summer the dursleys were killed by you know who of course so now Harry's garddian is surprisingly Severus Snape. Oh, Harry was very upset at first untill I talked to him and told him that Sev wasn't a bad guy and that he'd totally diffrent person when he's not teaching whitch he is and I told him to give Sev a chance, and that I'd be around to keep an eye on things. When Harry asked why I just winked and told him that he'll find out soon enought. Shortly after that task i had cornnerd Sev and tacked him and this is what was said.  
"Flashback"  
(knock knock)  
"enter"  
"Evening professor, may I talk to you"  
He then looks up at me and raises his eyebrows, and nods his head and gestures for me to follow him into his sitting room were he offers me a Goblet of Blood and I take it and check it for posion and I'm satisfyed that it's clean and i drink it down and sigh.  
"Thank you professor"  
He nods his head then gestures for me to sit and I do.  
"Alright Miss Kline what may I do for you"  
"Well sir I understand that you know a lot about Defense Against the Dark Arts but really how much do you know about Vampires"  
"Well, I know that your Sire is Dracula the King of the Vampirees and now Seres Victoria is the Queen of the Vampires science she's Alucards mate whitch makes you his Daughter Princess of the Vampires"  
"Well, yes everyone knows that Sir now what I mean is do you know how we find our mates"  
"Well most vampires find there mates when they come into season or by there sent and some even use the soulmate potion to find there mates "  
And just as he said that it clicked in his brain where I was getting at.  
"I see SIr that your finally realized where I was going with this convosation, You see I came to the same conclution shortly after i was turned was when I first smelled a sent so heavenly that I followed it , do you know what I saw when i reached it? NO well then I'll enlighten you.  
I followed the sent to your quarters and realized that you Severus Snape was my mate"  
As I finished saying this he just sat there and stared at me then nodded his head yes.  
"Yes, I knew we weere mates the minute I saw you when you first came to school here, but I said and did nothing ,  
but i knew sooner or later you would find out and you would come to me for comfermation"  
"sO you understand that when you are ready I'll have to turn you so we can mate right"  
"Yes I understand, and yes im ready for the change, but how dose the change accure"  
"I'ts simple I'll bite you three times the first to clame you as mine , then second time to show Alucard that I've found my mate and the third is during intercorse.

The process takes a week now see if you where already a vampire all we'd have to do is bite each other during the final step. But becaause you are not we have to follow custom. Now once you turn you will deage untill your twenty-five and I'll be the only one allowed near you for a couple of days after the inital bite so that I can teach you to control your hunger and basic powers"  
"So basically your telling me for a week and half I'll be stuck down here with only you"  
"Yes basically except when Father comes to see why ive chossen to mate and to whom. See during the Second bite Father will instinctivley that ive chossen my mate and he'll pop in and deside if your worthy enough to be my mate and Im sure Seres will be here as well. So before we begian I suggest that you fire call both Harry and Albus and tell them your making an extreamly important potion and that you don't want to be disturbed for a week and half and while you do that I'll pop out and inform father and Seres that im going to train for that amout of time. and get a few of my things while im at it"  
He nods his head then head to the fire place and I vanish and reappear in my room and get some stuff I'll need and i put them in my subspace pocket then sat on my bed and contacted Seres via telepathy.

[Sister  
Yes Jess  
Ive desided to mate  
You mean you told Professor Snape  
[Yes  
Doo you want me to inform Alucard  
[no, but please inform everyone that ive went to train for a week and half  
alright but he'll not be happy  
[i know but he'll find out soon enough during the second bite  
true alright Jess be careful if you need me only call  
[i will thank you Seres

and i vanished from my rooms and reappeared in Severus rooms. I turn to his door and added my wards to his room so not even Father could find me untill the appropreat time. as i turned or was going to i felt his arms go around my waist and i leaned back into his embrase.  
"Did everything go ok love"  
"Yes I told sister so she's the only one who really knows"  
and i turn and press my face to his chest and sigh. He then pulls back and tiltsmy face up to his and smiles a true smile and leans in to kiss my lips as the kiss breaks I rach up and cup his cheek with my hand and he leans into it. I then step back and hold out my hand and he takes it I then lead him to his bedroom and as we enter I turn to face him and start to unbutton his robe as it came undone I could see his chest, as i pushed it off his arms and walked around his body examining it it was beautiful and prefection in every way. As i reached his front again i kissed his chest then steped back and began to unbutton my robe and revealed a white bra as i was about to remove my bra Sev walked forewaard and took my hands and kissed them then turned me around and unbuckled my bra as he kissed my sholders and up my neck and i turned my head so he'd have better access as he kissed my vain i turned and tugged him to bed and pushed him to a laying position where i slowly kissed my way up his body as i reached his neck i touched my fang to his jugular but didnt press and instead kissed it and worked my back down hid body and as i reached pants i unbuttened them with my teeth and then i pulled them down with his boxers as i reached his feet i took them off and threw them on the floor then kissed my way up his body while not letting anything touch his member, once i reached his mouth he kissed me passiontly and did the same to me. as he trailed kisses dowm my body it was driving my mad to were i grabed him and fliped him over with me on top and i leaned down and whispared in his ear "It's not nice to tease a Vampire love." and nipped him on the ear with a fang and licked up the blood. I then trailed down to his neck and positioned his head and restrained him so he wouldnt hurt himself and bite him as my fang sinked into his flesh he jerked and i started humming to reasure him then drank from him as he quite fighting i drew away and blew on th wound to stop the bleeding and then kissed his llips and then i pulled up the sheets and settled into bed and fell asleep . But as they fell asleep no one saw the dark mark change from it to a red dragon Severus now belonged to the Red Dragon Clan of Dracula. 


	3. Alucards Anger

Chapter Two: Alucards Anger 

Disclamier:  
SORRY I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTORS FROM HARRY POTTER SAILORMOON, GUNDAM WING, OR HELLSING OR INUYASHA OR BASTARD OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER AND YU-GI-OH AND GX THEY ARE OWNED BY THERE CREATORS IM JUST BARROWING THEM FOR THIS STORY.

I knew that my way ward fledging was up to something she had shut her mind from me, which she usually didn't do. But I had a feeling that Seres knew and there was only one way for one to find out. And that ws eitherr to wait or I try to get Seres to talk. So I head to my chambers where I knew thats Seres was.  
As I passed Severus Quarters I felt a burning in my arm where my clan crest rests as I stoped to follow the burning except it stoped before I could find out where it came from. So i just shrugged it off, and finished walking to my chambers. As I entered Seres was just walking out of tthe bath. So i walked over to her and put my arms around ger, and kissed her neck.  
"You look lovely Seres"  
"Thank You dear"  
"Seres, have you seen Jessica I was going to tell her that her next lesson was tommarow"  
"Oh, she told me earlier that she was going to be gone for a week and half to train"  
"She didn't inform me of her leaving"  
"Well I'm sure she'll befine and besides i told her if she needed us to call, besides Alucard she's almost a No-Life-Queen soon she'll go off to find her own life." " I supose your right dear, but still shes still my daughter, you are still willing to make her our daughter right." " Yes, well have to have that talk with her when she gets back"  
"Alrighty, lets us get some sleep love." " Yes lets, good night Alucard"  
"Sweet Dreams Seres"  
And they went to sleep.

When Severus started to get restless it woke me up.  
As I looked up into his face it looked like he was having a bad dream, so I put my hands on his head and entered his dream.  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
As I entered his dream I reconized the surrounding imediently it was of Riddle Mansion, Voldimort lair. It appared to be of a DE meeting and it seemed Sev had been found out as a spy because he was being tortured. Seeing Sev in his state blood everywhere and seeing Tom about to hex him again I had, held enough I steped into the dim lighting of the room and said, "Tom I wouldn't do that if I where you"  
"Who the hell are you"  
"Oh, come now Tom, you forgot me already I'm hurt but of corse you haven't met the new me, why the last time we met I was but a lonly witch , but now im so much more"  
"Your voice dose sound farmilier but i never forget a face"  
"Well at least you reconized something you mudblood, I'm surprised that even you got this far with hiding your identity"  
"Kline"  
"Ah, I seemed to have struck a nerve"  
"CRUSIO"  
"Oh, do stop Tom that tickles"  
"What the hell?"

"Oh, thats right I forgot to tell you magic no longer hurts me , but nice try though"  
By the time this had happened I was standing in front of Severus , and the other DE were looking at me with wonder and cautian. As I was looking around I spotted some one standing in the shadows , it was Harry I could tell he wanted to come out and help but I sent him a message to wave him off. [Harry get out of here I'm going to brake the connection between Severus and Tom, this may back lase on myself so as soon as your out get Pomfry and head down to Sev's Quarters to enter I need a drop of your blood on the frame of the portraits that should drop the wards long enough for you and Promfrey to Enter  
And he nods and starts to dissappeared, so I turn my attention to Sev as I knelt down and touch his sholder he looks at me and smiles.  
"I knew you would come"  
"SHH...love give me your arm, this may hurt a bit love, but stay with me the best you can"  
as he gave me his arm I rolled up his sleeve to see an angry mark that was turning from the Dark Mark to Alucards crest as I was about to touch my wand to the mark Tom spoke.  
"What do you think your doing Kline"  
"I'm taking what is rightfully mine"  
And I touched my wand to the mark and started to chant in Vampirish, to cut the connection to Tom from Severus anf transfred Sev's connection to Tom to me by touching my arm with my wand as soon as the last connection to Tom was gone Severus Passed out and i was barely standing as we started to faade I said " Untill next we meet Tom"  
END DREAM SEQUENCE and i woke to my body slumpted on the bed with both Pomfrey and Harrytending to severus, as Harry was about eo come for me i held up me hands and said one word "Father"within minutes of me saying the word Alucard and Seres where by my side, Father took one look at me and he knew what happened. He had very little time to act because I was faiding fast so he told Seres to get on the other side of me and hold her hands out over my chest and to finish the connection to me from Severus while he himself cut his wrist and put it to my mouth.  
"Drink Daughter where here now well finish up you just drink and rest." So thats what i did I drank then slept, as Seres finished connecting the bond between Severus and myself. As i fell asleep Alucard and Seres went off to the sitting room to wait for me to wake up.  
Shortly after that Harry went and joined them while Pomfrey went back to the H.W. As Harry sat down Alucard turned to Seres "Would you care to explain why Jessica was with Severus when she was supposed to be training?" "Alucard before you get angry let me explain, you see shortly after she became your daughter she smelled her mate and found out it was Severus and earlier today she confronted Severus and he admitted to knowing that he was her mate, and he agreed to the turning, so tonight they completed the first step. but im gessing something went wrong and I have a feeling Harry knows." and both Alucaard and Seres attention was fixed on him. Hw hung his head in defeat he knew he couldn't lie to Jessica's Mother and Sire, so he nodded. " Yes, I do know, it started off as any vision except Voldimort was angry I mean very angry , when I had first gotten there Severus was already on his knees with blood all around him and Tom was about to hex him again when Jessica steped out of the shadows and told Tom to stop. As Tom and Jessica were talking I watched as Severus Gatherd the last of his strength to him to look up at her and his eyes looked frightened because just then Tom had thrown the Crusio curse at her but it didn't faze her. As she reached Severus she stood in front of him and took a look around and spotted me in the shadows and i convede that i wanted to help but she told me no, instead I was to get outand get Pomfrey and bring her to Sev's quarters.  
Im not sure what happened after that." "Well i have a pretty good idea, what my stupid brave daughter did was, cut the binding between Severus and Tom, and only she could have done it couse their soulmates, the soulmate bond is stronger thaan any other, so it broke the bond betwwn him and Tom. But then she took the bonded parts and bond Severus to herself and heer to him. but to make the bond complete she must finish the next two parts of the mating cerimony in less than 48 hrs or both will die." "Well thats good to know." said Severus as he staggard into the room, Harry got up and helped him to the chair as he sat down he looked at Alucard and Alucard looked at him. " My daughter has made her choice as choosing you as her mate , I shall respect her choice, but if you hurt her in anywaay than I shall kill you personally." "You have no need to worry Highness I give my word as a wizard that i shall never harm her." "Good , now let me see that arm." as Alucard gets up Severus has beard his arm for inspection. " Your aem will be sore untill the cerimony is compete, and the redness will go down, this is to show that you are now apart of my clan and during tha last bite the markd on your neck and hers will close to show the mated marks of the clan." and he lowers his calor to show a interlocking A and S. "Except yours will be an interlocking S and J." "Your not giving him the third degree are you Father." As I walked in and sat by Harry and patted his leg, " You did good Harry thank you for being so fast." " Your welcome Jessica." " No i wasn't daughter"  
"So let me gess we have 48 hr right." "Yep." "Its true that Voldimoet used the Crusio curse against you?" (grimces) "Yes" " You know thats the one spell that works against vampires, I'm surprises your still able to stand"  
" I was carefull Father I brushed it off quickly before much damage was done." "Still you must get faster you still needed a lot of blood to fix you up inside." " Yes ,Father I will train to be faster"  
"Good now I sugest we all go back to bed and get some sleep." and both Seres and Alucard vanished Severus then turns to Harry.  
"You may stay here for the rest of the night Harry your new rooms are over there."and he points to a new door off of the sitting room. "Good night Harry." I said and watched him walk to his room and close the door. I then got up and walked over to Severus and helped him up and we went back to bed.

BACK TO SERES AND ALUCARD

As we vanished from Severus's quarters we returned to our were Alucard ranted. "If I ever get a hold of Voldimort I'll kill him, how dear he hex my daughter, our daughter." "He'll wish he's never herd of the Red Dragon Clan"  
"I know dear clam down she's alright , shes is just like her sire head strong and refuses to give up what is rightfully hers"  
"Hmmm... your right , Im calm now dear lets go to bed." and they retired to sleep.

Meanwhile on the 7th floor and the Families tower.

Everything wasn't alright either. Jen and Shawn were having another fight , the kids were being watched by Jen's dad and Brother and my biological father. Kenneko V and H and Usa were trying to get Jen and Shawn to stop fighting and Heero and Wufie were sparing in the training room. My dad had gotten tired of listing to them fighting that finally he silenced them with a hex, then told them to go to bed in the morning they would call Jess to Come fix the arguement.  
S o finally everyone went to bed and asleep . All except one person Sherly who as everyone fell asleep she crept out and left the grounds she was making her way to Voldimort to make a report ahe was the spy that they've have been looking for. And you see because Albus was the holder of the ward he felt ther leave the grounds and woke up just catch who was leaving the wards, he then desided that he'd call a meeting to inform everyone that the spy had left to its master and who the spy was.  
But for now he went back to sleep with Minerva at his side. 


End file.
